Under the Mask of Normal
by JulieArchery107
Summary: Sometimes the greatest of secrets hide under the simplest of disguises. The Jedi are nothing but a myth to the Transformers, even Optimus doesn't think they're more than just stories. What they don't know is that they have living proof of their existence in their very squad, hidden in the forms of Jack and June Darby. However a enemy from the past might put an end to their façade.
1. Chapter 1

"Under the mask of normal."

Chapter 1

"Contact with an old friend."

When June Darby returned home from her job, the hour was late and her son already fast asleep in his bed.

With a tired sight she drew the car in the automatically-opening garage, before entering the warm safety of her little house.

After preparing herself a hot coffee, lighting up her fireplace and covering herself in a soft warmed-up blanket, the exhausted single mother settled down for a relaxing night with a good book.

The day was tiring at best. There was a terrible car accident that included a fallen over truck, cars smashing into it and each other, and a lot of fire. The cars were so mashed up together that, by the time the fire team arrived, most of them were already steadily burning and spreading the fire.

June shuddered as the image of the youngest victim, who got stuck inside one of the burning vehicles and ultimately ended up in the care of a doctor that she happened to be assisting. Shaking with pain and fear as she strapped supporting equipment to his body, so the risk of losing him was as minimal as possible.

The poor boy was so terribly disfigured even his parents had trouble recognizing their own child. His face burnt off, with the merciful exception of his eyes, looking more like a victim of the zombie apocalypse movies the children like to watch these days than a regular teen.

And he probably will never look remotely normal, ever again.

 **Flashback:**

 _"I-It…hurts." The teen rasped, gripping June's hand like a lifeline and shaking like a leaf in the wind, as the nurse gently stroked what was left of his bright golden locks._

 _"Shhhh…" She whispered to him softly, keeping his watering eyes on her own while the doctors were working on fixing his wounds and stabilizing his heartbeat. "I know, sweetie. I promise it will be over soon."_

 _"W-Where's m-mom?" The poor boy asked shakily, the question making June freeze. "S-She w-was right there w-with m-me. W-here i-is s-she?" The child then looked around frantically hoping to get a glimpse of his mother. "M-Mom?" He whispered, hoping against hope that she'll answer his call._

 _June just tightened her hold on the boy's hand._

 _"She's with you, sweetie." She said, voice thick with emotion. "Even if you can't see her."_

 _That was all she could say before the child's eyes closed, releasing tears he didn't want to let go. Accepting a truth he didn't want to believe._

 **End of Flashback#**

Shaking her head to dispose of the sad thoughts June promptly went back to her book, giving the story her undivided attention, while the fire place illuminated its words with the fire's soft yellow glow.

When she got to the middle an old forgotten jingle echoed through the empty halls, making June flinch and freeze in place.

That melody…

It was her comlink.

She hasn't heard it since…

Without another thought she bolted from the sofa and ran for the basement where laid the remains of her past life, she and Jack were forced to give up.

Kicking the barricaded door open with a loud bang, not caring if she woke her son or not, she immediately headed straight for the box in the blackest corner of the room. Pushing the rest of the junk-filled boxes out of her way (and getting a mouthful of dust in her face every time she did so) June made her way across the dark web-filled dungeon-of-a-basement, in search for the comlink.

During that 'exercise' she wondered who would call her after three years of no sign of existence, as well as entertained the question: Who survived to actually pull it off?

Not many of her kind, if _any_ , survived the purge.

Emperor Palpatine, or Sidious whatever he called himself now, made sure of it.

She and Jack were among the few Jedi who were lucky enough to be in middle of space, returning from a incognito mission, during the prosecution of the dreaded and bloody 'Order 66' and managed to change course to find a safer place instead of going back to the now destroyed Jedi Temple.

She could still feel the cold blossom of dread from all those years ago when she and Jack, who at that time was also her Padawan, watched as 'Chancellor Palpatine' announced the grand fall of the Republic, as well as the Jedi, and declare the rise of the Empire with him at its ruler.

And that monster, that _traitor_ , Anakin Skywalker, now more commonly known as Darth Vader, was standing right next to him. Tall, dark and deadly.

The prophesized 'Chosen One' that both her close friend Obi-Wan and his late master Qui-Gon belied in so much, brought forth the end of the Jedi.

Following that announcement the two soul-surviving Jedi, with tears in their eyes and a crushing feeling in their chests, changed the coordinates from 'Courscant' to the closest planet available: 'Earth'. Saying goodbye to the old life they both were born to and welcoming the new life that lied ahead, far away from the war between the Empire and the small rebelling groups.

Only to end up in the middle of another, between the Autobots and Decepticons.

The Force, or Primus she wasn't sure in what she's supposed to believe anymore, has a sick sense of humor like this.

Suddenly, during all that memory recap, she realized that one of the boxes she needed to push aside to get to the comlink was way too heavy for her to simply push over.

Growling in frustration she quickly calmed herself and reached out her hand.

She wondered if she could still do it, use the Force to move objects, it's been three long years since she had the time to practice some of her katas let alone force manipulation.

Concentrating hard on the singing communicator, she willed the ever present power to do as she asked and levitate the buzzing future-phone into her hand.

Surprisingly, it worked. The warm presence of the Force once again filled her body and mind after all those years of absence, making her feel nostalgic and homesick. She never thought she'd miss the bland Temple walls after spending most of her life in them, but she did. Very much.

The sound jingle of the communication devise getting louder and louder, pulled the single mother back to the presence. Opening her eyes, not remembering closing them in the first place, she watched the object land gently on her outstretched palm.

Taking a deep breath she pressed the answering button and waited for a holographic image of the caller to appear.

After a few minutes a picture of a small well known green being flickered into existence. And, once again, June was surprised at how much she missed the little mangling troll. The head master of all the Jedi looked tired and worn with worry but other than that looked completely fine, her healer's mind quickly supplied.

She frowned. That was the complete _opposite_ to the state she expected him to be in. With him being the leader of all Jedi, you'd think the Chancellor would want him dead as soon as possible and here he was, completely uninjured.

"Hello, Master Darby." Yoda's voice was just as gentle and soft as she remembered. "Good to see you alive and well, it is." His unique ability, who he seemed to share only with Optimus Prime, to sound completely different than everyone else, was still present as well.

"It is good to see you too, old friend." June answered with a smile. "It's been a while and we have a lot to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

"Under the mask of normal."

Chapter 2

"He might be coming."

"It's a great relief to finally hear from a fellow Jedi." The nurse was grateful for Optimus's presence and long speeches, otherwise she would forget how to properly talk with the elderly master. "Are you well?" Though her eyes told her he was in nearly perfect shape, without being able to examine Yoda with her own hands, she begrudgingly had to rely on his word regarding his health. A word that was almost never truthful when it came to certain individuals: 'self-sacrificing idiots', as she loved to dub them, like Obi-Wan or, again, the Prime himself, who enjoyed putting themselves in the line of fire, taking hits for others and then refusing medical attention until the people that need it more than they do, get it first.

June had a bad feeling the two would get along _wonderfully_ had they ever met.

"Well I am, excellent doctors the Wookies have. Not a scratch on me, remained." The blurry blue image of the small master assured her, a little bit too quickly.

June sighted.

The second version of individuals that she'd never believe when it came to health, were the 'Don't-worry-about-me, I'm-fine' type, the people that won't tell you something's wrong until they practically pass out on the floor from either their injuries or pure exhaustion. Like Yoda and perhaps maybe Ratchet.

"Yoda if you need any kind of medical assistance, and I mean _any,_ you don't have to fear asking us. I have plenty of it to spare-" She didn't get to finish the sentence, cut off curtly by a suddenly aggravated Jedi Master. As if he just realized he needed to scold the nurse/healer for… _something_ she did, before they catch up on all lost time and argue about something they c.

It was a miracle June didn't flinch.

"Very irresponsible you have been!" He bellowed, hammering his stick against what appeared to be a wooden floor. "Attract the Emperor your foolishness, it has! Interested in your planet, he now is! Send Vader he will! Lead him right to you, your force signatures will!" The small green alien fumed. "Expect such carelessness from a seasoned master, I did not! Deeply disappointed in you, I am Master Darby."

"With all due respect, Master Yoda." Ms. Darby calmly stated, silently trying to figure out what her old friend and master, was fussing about right now. "But I don't understand your sudden outburst, could you please explain why Sidious would take interest in this lowly planet?" She asked, eyebrow raised. "There are no force signatures strong enough to fit his high expectations for future Siths and I and Jack haven't used the Force ever since we landed."

What she said was true. The first thing they both did when they landed on Earth was check if there are any strong force signatures, for both to determine if there might be a chance of bringing back the Jedi, and also to see if any of them were powerful enough to bring them trouble in the form of Darth Vader, coming to collect the future Sith.

Much to their disappointment and mild relief the Earthlings didn't possess any special force-abilities, their signatures not even strong enough to allow them to even _sense_ the ever-present entity around them, never mind lifting a rock with the power of their minds. The only exceptions were priests of various religions who could _feel_ the Force but didn't comprehend it, labeling it with names like: _God, Allah, Buddha, Cthulhu_ and even _the Flying Spaghetti Monster_.

That meant they didn't have to worry about Vader arriving at their doorstep, since the planet was seriously lacking in force-potential, but that also reduced the chances of rebuilding the Jedi order to 'close to none'.

June and Jack Darby were safe from harm, but could do _nothing_ to help their sole surviving allies: Obi-Wan and Yoda, bring back what once was: The Grand Republic.

Realizing that, all they could really do was _wait_ , the two-membered family decided to blend in with the natives of the planet and learn as much as they could for the future generations of Jedi that will come with the Empire's fall, to pass the time.

Since they were originating from Naboo, a planet also occupied by human-looking creatures, neither June nor Jack had the last bit of trouble fooling the Earthlings into thinking they were part of their species.

They discovered that the language the locals were speaking was thankfully 'Basic' (a language universally known throughout the galaxy), so they didn't have to learn an complicated speech patterns and that the humans living on the area they landed on called themselves 'Americans' and that the place they were to now live in was called 'Jasper, Nevada'. They also noticed, with quite a bit of dismay, that Earth wasn't as technologically advanced as Courscant so they couldn't refuel their spaceship or fix the equipment that got broken during the incognito mission they were returning from that faithful day. The two also learned all about the functions of 'the American society' and quickly took the necessary steps to fit their supposed functions.

In a matter of days June, being both an adult and a skilled experienced healer managed to create herself a false medical diploma, driving license and found work in a nearby hospital as a nurse. The job wasn't nearly as exciting as being a healer in the Jedi Temple, due to the various species of aliens that came through her medical center, but it was equally as rewarding when a hopeless patient regains confidence in their recovery.

Jack, at the same time, was enrolled into a public school not far from their new home complete with fake certificates and a ID, since he was only 13 at the time and, according to the American laws, wasn't old enough to find a job. Being a good hard-working padawan, young Darby had no problems with catching up with his age mates when he joined them in the middle of the semester, though there was a clear difference between his behavior and that of his fellow classmates. With Jack being raised in the Jedi Temple since he was a year old surrounded by fellow Jedi and taught to obey the code from the very start, he was far more mature and serious than a 'typical' teen would be.

Thirteen-year-old Jack was basically now-time Jack only a few inches smaller and a bit rounder cheeks.

As always the first few months have been the worst for the two, they never realized how much they depended on the Force to do simple things like close the door, until they were forced to drop the idea altogether and do everything the 'normal' way.

The smaller creature harrumphed in typical 'Yoda-like' way, pulling the nurse out of her recollections.

"A great power struggle between two sides of the force was felt, coming from your planet it was." The ancient master explained, his image glitching slightly. "Winning the dark side was, surround the organic planet with its dark presence, it did. Felt, I did, how disrupted the planets core became. Mutating it was, changing it was." Yoda appeared to be shivering at his own words, or that could be the glitchy comlink. June didn't know. "Though the planet lost, I did. Mourning the lost lives I began, but surprised me it did." Yoda said. "A force presence it had, pure as the clean sky it was. Challenge the darkness it did, and nearly vanquished the Dark Side did when placed against the presence, it did. Neutral in the force the planet now is."

June's head was spinning from all the information.

She recognized the event, how could she not? As well as the tragic consequences it might bring to her and her new family.

"The pure presence, Sidious wants. Come to Earth, Vader will. Sense you and Jack, he will." June heard Yoda continue and swallowed, she didn't like where this is going. "The pure presence hid itself, it did. Mistaken for one of your presses, it could."

The nurse's throat was tight when he spoke.

"And since Ana-Vader" June quickly corrected herself. "Knows I'm just a medic…"

Yoda didn't fail to finish her sentence.

"After Jack, Vader will be."

* * *

JA107: Can you guess what event Yoda is describing? XD Tell me in the reviews X3


	3. Chapter 3

"Under the mask of normal."

Chapter 3

"Preparing for another war."

June let those words sink in…

" _After Jack, he will be._ "

There was no doubt that Yoda was right. If Vader lands here on Earth, he will undoubtedly recognize the force signatures of the Temple's greatest healer and her son.

After all, he and his master were the ones the Darby family entrusted with their secret. They've known each other for years with June practically growing up with Obi-Wan in the same crèche group and then, after Anakin's knighting, letting Kenobi's student build a brotherly like bond with Jack so that both boys have a sense of 'family' that the other Jedi's-to-be were never allowed to have.

Ever since their first meeting the two where almost glued to each other's sides, with Anakin being the target of Jack's hero-worship and the younger boy being a convenient target practice for Skywalker's time as a father, even though nobody knew that back then.

Even with their shared relationship ending the tragic way it did, June doesn't regret allowing it to happen. It was all the time the two boys spent in each other's company that helped shape Jack into the person he is today. Even the fallout between them had teaching values, showing the then thirteen-year-old Jack what fear of losing a loved one can do to a person.

It hurt the medic to think that the brotherly relationship between Obi-Wan's student and June's son, would now be the cause of their downfall.

"What shall I do, Master Yoda?" She asked, seeking guidance in the wise and powerful being.

Yoda seemed to consider his options for a minute, eyes closed in concentration and his long ears lying flat against his skull like they always did when none of the options he could present are ones he's fully satisfied with.

"Leave the planet you must." He spoke gravely. "Sitting ducks you now are, join Obi-Wan on Tatooine you and young Jack will." The grand master opened his eyes and looked deep into June's eyes. "Safer under his protection you will be, unlikely to go there Vader is."

The Jedi healer bit her lip.

Although she couldn't deny that switching locations from an 'already-discovered-hideout' to a more secure one seemed the most logical, her heart _strongly_ disagreed.

She and Jack had a _family_ to worry about now.

They've been through so much together...

Situations that helped them grow into better people…memories that kept them imbedded in the light side…impossible choices that had consequences beyond their wildest dreams…

They survived things that, even with her vast knowledge of the universe and the evil of Siths, seemed unfathomable that a member of the same species could that to its own kin.

No matter what the Dark Side threw at them, be it a power-hungry warlord or a planet sized robot that is the personification of pure evil, they always pulled through as a team, as a family.

To leave them now, after all that…was out of question.

"I'm truly sorry Master, but I can't honor that order." She spoke with determination shining in her eyes and conviction in her voice.

Yoda looked both shocked and confused, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I and Jack have met…allies here on Earth." She explained softly. "Alongside which we went through enough trials to make each and every one of them qualified for the 'master' title." Her blue sparkled at the thought of everyone dear to her. "To leave them now would be a violation of the trust we have sacrificed so much, on both sides, to build."

The elderly master hummed to himself, his blue form glitching and sizzling.

"More like family, you are." He said, reading her with perfect ease like he did when she was little and shaking his head. "Throw them in the middle of a war you will, if stay you decide." Yoda warned, his voice stern.

June only smiled sadly.

They already _are_ in a war. One that is older than the threat of the Sith and far more destructive.

"I assure you, Master." The nurse's tone was sorrowful yet convincing. "Telling them they'll soon be facing another war threat, will hardly change their usual lifestyles."

"Another, say you?" Yoda raised one of his eyebrows. "Pray tell, more about those new friends, will you?"

"As you might have guessed Master, I'm not talking about any local representatives from this world, for it has not faced a serious military conflict since the 1940's. No, I instead am talking about fellow galaxy exiles that arrived here by pure chance while escaping from their enemies."

The wise Grand Jedi Master listened to her words with intense focus, probably searching for a description of a world taken over by war that _somehow_ never caught the Jedi attention.

"You might have heard of them, Master, they are called Autobots and come from the planet Cybertron." June supplied the additional information, after it was clear the elderly being wasn't going to come to his own conclusions any time soon.

The blurry blue image of Yoda's eyes sparkled with realization, the minute the nurse stopped talking.

"Know of this species I do." He agreed, nodding his head. "Strong in the Light Side of the Force, it once was. Before came and claimed it, the darkness did." His blue head shook sadly. "Unable to train their younglings we were. Too advanced their technology was, for us to raise a singular Autobot to their full potential. Shame that was, for strong they were." Yoda let out a weary sight and looked into June's eyes again. "Abandoned for a long time Cybertron was, though dead its inhabitants were. Not expecting survivors the Council did. A surprise it is, to hear you have met and befriended said survivors."

"The Jedi are not the only ones that are extraordinarily hard to kill, Master Yoda." The nurse stated a bit smugly on the behalf of her friends, knowing it was 100% true.

"Humph." The wise master snorted. "Say this, they all do. In their own time, fall, the mightiest will."

 _They already did_. June wanted to say, remembering the terrible ordeal Optimus had gone through to save the Earthling's planet from being torn inside out, and the horrifying consequences the rest of the team had to overcome without their leader at their side while also trying to keep the Deceptions at bay, also known as "The Darkest Hour".

"Why do we fall, Master? So that we can learn to pic ourselves up." June said, quoting a saying she once heard a character say in a movie.

For that is what _both_ parties were doing now.

Getting back up after facing a crippling defeat.

The Jedi, from Darth Sidious and Vader…

The Autobots, from Unicron the Chaos Bringer and Megatron.

And they _will_ get up, they always do.

"Teach me about handling defeat, you do not! Wiser I am, know more things I do!" The little troll hissed, feeling humiliated. "Unprepared for this war you are, in great danger you will place hundreds of innocent people, if stay you do!"

But June was having none of it. Having complete and utter faith in their ability to take on anything the universe throws at them, she muttered the three words, she'll probably come to regret later, before turning the comlink off.

"Let. Him. Come."


	4. Chapter 4

"Under the mask of normal."

Chapter 4

"The truth must come out."

For a moment June just stared at the Communication devise in total and undisturbed silence, save for the frantic beating of her heart, thinking about what just transpired between her and old Master Yoda.

He gave her an order to leave Earth and go to Tatooine with her son, and she, not only disobeyed him, but also cut off the call before saying 'may the Force be with you' like a proper Master Jedi.

Obi-Wan wouldn't approve of her earlier actions. Neither would Jack for that matter.

She blinked and shook her head.

That wasn't important right now, she told herself silently, she can think about whenever her fellow Jedi would sneer at her actions or not, later.

Right now she should focus on alerting her new family of the upcoming danger in the form of Darth Vader and his army of clones.

She isn't sure how she's going to deliver the news though…

Even more so when she knows that neither the Autobots nor the earthlings believe in the existence of Jedi, so it would probably look as if she was trying to convince them Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny were real.

She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

It was already pretty late by the time she returned from the surgery. She didn't even want to know how late it was now, after her conversation with her old Jedi Master.

Feeling worn out both physically and mentally after a long day of thrills and surprises, June Darby didn't even bother with a shower, jumping into her bed with all the grace an exhausted single mother can possess and allowed Morpheus to take her to DreamLand.

* * *

The next day greeted her with the delicious smell of scrambled eggs, fresh coffee and an enthusiastic Jack telling her that classes have been canceled due to kitchen rat infestation.

"Rat infestation?" She repeated after her son as she sat down at the dinner table. "Your school has a rat infestation?"

The black haired boy simply shrugged.

"Apparently." He answered shortly. "Can't say I'm surprised though, that school's old and dire need of a renovation that nobody's willing to pay for."

June shook her head and busied herself with cutting her breakfast into pieces and filling up her hungry tummy.

Jack suddenly chuckled.

"Master Yoda would have a heart attack if our kitchens ever got that dirty, wouldn't he?"

After blinking away the shock at the sudden, and kind of unexplained, mention of the Grand Jedi Master, June giggled as well.

"Yes, I believe so." She looked up, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Afterwards he'd probably huddle over to the council and yell at somebody for such horrendous negligence. Preferably poor Master Windu, no doubt."

"And then said dark skinned master would rush to the kitchen and give those poor souls a piece of his mind." Jack smiled. "That is, of course, if there is someone there to remind him that cutting down a worker with a lightsaber for not doing their job, is not something a Jedi; keeper of peace, should do."

"Oh I don't know…" June said playfully after blowing at her hot coffee. "I think that, after seeing the mice swim inside a pot full of soup for the initiates, even a Jedi as composed as Obi-Wan would lose his cool."

The teenager laughed.

"Now that I'd like to see!" The elder Jedi raised an eyebrow.

"Truly, Padawan? Don't you remember what happened when he found out you and Anakin stole a starship and decided to pay Jar-Jar and Padme a surprise visit on Naboo, when you were, in fact, supposed to be helping Master Yoda teach children in the crèche how to use the Force?"

Immediately a look of enlightenment appeared on the young man's face, before his a shiver ran down his spine.

"Ah…now I remember." Jack admitted. "That was the longest, hardest and most tedious training session in my life time." The boy then rubbed his arm. "Sometimes, I swear my arms are still sore from all the lightsaber attacks I had to repel…Force, he was relentless that day…"

June shrugged and took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Well, you two did disappoint him that day, quite badly in fact. During all the years that I've known him, I've never seen him look so…thunderous."

Jack blistered.

"It wasn't just him, Master." The boy said, easily slipping into the title he used to call his mother back during the glory days. "The following week felt like the Force itself was mad as well. The teachers were giving us extra assignments, Force tricks that usually were done with ease took a lot more concentration and the kitchen food-" Jack's stomach suddenly made a unhappy rumble. "Ugh…the smell alone made me want to puke. Trying to eat it sent me to the medical center for an entire week."

The nurse laughed.

"Yes, I remember." She chuckled. "After that incident you swore you'll never make Master Kenobi angry again." June sighed contently. "Good times…good times."

They sat around in silence for a few minutes, relishing in the sweet nostalgia the recollected memories brought, before June decided it was time to break it.

"Jack…" She sighed, tightening her fingers around the coffee cup. "Yesterday, when I came home from surgery, I received a call on out communication devise."

As expected the boy jumped at the information, leaning over the table and looking at his mother with eyes eager for information.

"Really?! Who was it?! Was it Yoda? Is he okay? Does he need our help? Did he find other Jedi survivors? Did Vader discover his location?-"

"Calm down, Padawan." June admonished gently, placing a hand on the youngster's shoulder. "Yes, it was Grand Master Yoda. Yes, he's fine. He doesn't need our help, the Jedi numbers haven't changed since we last counted and Vader is still oblivious to his hiding place."

Jack blinked, absorbing the information.

"But…" He asked slowly. "If nothing happened to him, why did he call us?" The boy narrowed his eyes at his mother. "Something must be up, as Master Yoda is not the type of person to call for idle chat."

June sighed and remained silent.

"Mom…" Jack's hand landed on the woman's shoulder in a comforting squeeze. "What happened? What did he sa-"

"Vader is coming." She cut him off.

"Wha-" The Padawan spluttered. "I don't-How? Why?"

"He's coming to Earth, Jack." June repeated, sterner this time.

She then looked outside the kitchen window.

"And he's bringing the Galactic War with him."


End file.
